Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a discrete time method for detection of oscillations in continuous data. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a discrete time system for detection of oscillations in continuous data. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a discrete time software program for detection of oscillations in continuous data.
Description of Related Art
Oscillations on the input(s) or output(s) of a control system may result in erroneous or unstable control (and possibly even loss of the system). Some continuous time methods of detecting oscillations exist (e.g., a Fourier Transform, which may require, for example, 1,000 data points or more) However a mechanism to simply and robustly detect oscillations on continuous time data as described herein was not known.